


One Difference- Jackie Forgets Her Purse

by Gotthefandomlife



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Flirting, Break Up, Childhood Friends, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Multi, Protectiveness, Romance, first date?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotthefandomlife/pseuds/Gotthefandomlife
Summary: Basically a rewrite of the pilot episode if Jackie had left her purse in the car and heard that Kelso was going to break up with her. Jackie/Hyde centered, but will mention Jackie/Kelso, and possibly some Hyde/Other later on.
Relationships: Eric Forman/Donna Pinciotti, Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde
Comments: 17
Kudos: 46





	1. "WHAT?!"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Difference: Hyde Doesn't Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/840111) by [MistyMountainHop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyMountainHop/pseuds/MistyMountainHop). 



> This is my first attempt at writing for a fandom, please don't judge to hard. I will try to make it easier on myself by breaking this off in a few chapters, but I don't have a plan for how long it will actually go for now. May change tags later if needed. If you like please feel free to leave some comments. 
> 
> I also want to add that this was completely inspired by MistyMountainHop's T7S: One Difference Series, please check it out and show Misty some love. I hope this does everyone proud.

The gang was stranded outside of a gas station that looked like it had been here since before any of them were born. Steven Hyde, Eric Forman, and Michael Kelso were leaning against the Vista Cruiser with the hood of the car popped open.  


Hyde was leaning against his left arm and using the right to hold up his mostly gone orange pop. He was chewing on the straw out of both frustration and boredom. Eric was standing to Hyde’s left, with his arm’s crossed, thinking about how much the universe hated him. To the left of Eric was Kelso, who thought it would be helpful to put his opinion out there for everyone to know.... again.  


"I'm telling you, we're out of gas." It had already been such a long night, and it wasn’t even 9:00 yet.  


"We're not out of gas”, said Eric, and judging by the tone in his voice it was not the first time that night. It had to be the day from hell. Eric had just gotten the car from his parents, and the first time they take it out, it dies. This is what happened to Eric when he broke the rules. Not anyone else, just him. If Hyde did something, he had a cool story to tell. If Kelso did something, they all had something to laugh at for at least a day. If Fez did something, well, they usually didn’t even know what he was talking about, so it didn’t matter. If Jackie did something, she was always focused on how it made her look. If Donna did something, she looked either cool or hot.  


_Usually both…_ Eric shook that thought from his head as he cleared his mind to get back to the situation at hand. Anyway, the point was that when Eric tries to defy God, otherwise known as Red, his life turns to hell. And now, on top of the car trouble, the ruined night, and the inevitable grounding of a lifetime, when Red finds out that they went out of town after he told them not too, Eric was going to have a foot shoved up his ass.  


"It's the battery. It's six years old and shot to hell”, said the scruffy mechanic, stating the reason why the Vista Cruiser had decided not to take them to the concert.  


"I know what. I'll just call my dad,” said Jackie, as she got out of the driver’s seat of the Cruiser. She, for one, was tired of sitting there in her new dress doing nothing but looking pretty. She usually didn’t mind doing that on a normal basis, because it typically brought meaning to unfortunate poor people’s lives, but this was interfering with her social plans. Social plans make social lives. No popular cheerleader ever built her glory out of a social life that included sitting at a gross gas station. No, she was either going to a concert or going home to her stuffed unicorns and listening to her favorite album. In fact, she wondered for a moment why they hadn't done exactly what she just suggested in the first place.  


"Kelso, tell her!", Eric said in a frustrated voice as he pointed toward Jackie and looked at Kelso to explain the obvious to his younger date. Kelso barely moved as he glanced to Jackie and said, "He can't take the car out of town."  


"I'm not calling _his_ dad", Jackie said with a slight _'duh'_ look on her face, pointing to Eric. Donna stood behind Jackie, looking down at the ground, letting this play out. Normally she would be on board about figuring out what the next move would be in this kind of situation, but she put makeup on, damn it. She put in plenty of effort for this night already and it crashed and burned before it could begin.  


_Let Jackie take care of arguing with an angry Eric for the night,_ Donna thought. She knew better than to jump into that battle with Red Forman’s son unless she knew for certain she could get through to him or at least prove him wrong. Most people didn’t know because of his geeky and clumsy ways, but he had a temper and stubbornness that lived up to his father’s any day of the week. She was getting a headache already.  


Hyde had lifted himself of the car to take a step toward Jackie’s direction while looking at her.  


"Jackie...”, he said in a tone as if he were talking to a child. "Parents talk to each other, about _how we screw up."_ He said the last bit in a tone mocking her valley girl voice while rolling his eyes.  


He turned around to go back to leaning against the car again. _Honestly, what the hell was Kelso thinking bringing this girl,_ he thought to himself. Hyde would almost think she was as dumb as Kelso if he didn’t know the type she was. She was a cheerleader, a daddy’s girl, a rich princess who never needed squat. She wasn’t stupid, per se, she just didn’t know anything about the real world because she never had real problems to deal with. He almost felt sorry for her. Then she would open her mouth and start talking, like she was now, and he would remember why he hated people like her.  


"Why would he talk about that", Jackie asked as she trussed her arms out to the side in a questioning way. She looked to Eric for an answer, truly not understanding.  


"They can't help it. Look, say there's a party, see. And all our parents are there. Together." Eric had begun to explain this to Jackie, while going into a very descriptive scenario.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The guys finished their story, which somehow ended up with all of them, except for Jackie, doing The Hustle.  


"Okay. Guys? _We..._ Are in the middle of nowhere, and I have to go to the ladies' room." Jackie was able to break them out of their little fantasy long enough to explain their situation. As Jackie turned to leave and began to walk, she did not hear the expected footsteps behind her. She stopped and turned back around. _“Donna”,_ she said with an exasperated voice.  


Donna rolled her eyes as she turned around to walk in the direction Jackie was headed for.  


As the girls walked away from the car, the guys were left in their new positions. Eric was standing two feet from the car with his arms crossed, waiting to hear if the mechanic had anything else to say about the car. Hyde was to the mechanic’s right, still holding his pop, in a much cooler stance, but also waiting to hear the guy talk.  


“So”, said the mechanic, as he turns toward Eric and Hyde, “where are you going?” It had been a long night of nothing for him until the old Cruiser pulled up with a bunch of kids in it. Well, three guys pushing it, two jailbait chicks walking behind them, and one guy controlling the steering wheel.  


“Rundgren concert”, said Hyde, in a slight scratchy voice.  


“Cool,” the mechanic replied. _At least these kids had decent plans after this,_ he thought. He turns his head to ask, well, any of them, really. “So… What, do you want a battery? ‘Cause I can get you a battery.” No sense in beating around the bush. The sooner he could get done here, the sooner he could find out if his date was still on.  


“Are they cheap? Or possibly free?” Leave it to Forman to try and make an awkward moment worse with a bad joke. Even if it was a little funny…  


“32 bucks. Minimum.” Even if he wanted to cut the kids some slack there was no way the mechanic could go any lower on the price, his boss would chew his ass.  


“Alright, I’ll tell you what. We’ll trade you our battery, plus five bucks for one of your batteries.” Kelso had decided to step in with his amazing negotiating skills, plus it would only help them if he leaned in close enough so the mechanic must look at him. After all, he was so foxy, that if the mechanic was a chick, he would have already been all over Kelso. Kelso decided that this could at least distract the mechanic with jealously while Kelso got the price down so they could get to the concert already. Kelso had been looking forward to the concert ever since Jackie deman- I mean, _begged,_ to go with them to the concert. The low lights, Rundgren’s tunes, the big crowd squeezing them together. It was the perfect opportunity for a make out session for him and Jackie. And, if they were kissing for long enough, Kelso could _totally_ get away with grabbing Jackie’s ass. She generally didn’t like it when he tried to do that when they were in public, but if anything could make her forget about it, it would be Kelso’s irresistible kisses. _Man, we need to get out of here soon,_ Kelso thought.  


The mechanic got a very sarcastic smile on his face. Did this kid take him for an idiot?  


“Well, that’s a really sweet deal, my friend…”, then the mechanic got an idea, “But how about this? How about one battery for two concert tickets?” It seemed like the kids were a little desperate, plus he was going to have to do something for his date since he had to cancel twice before because of work. This might just get him out of the doghouse, and back into the bed of the best waffle maker he’s known since he was 20.  


“No. We can’t give up two tickets.” The moron with the pretty face spoke for the group. The mechanic looked back at the driver and the more burley kid to make sure that was it.  


Eric and Hyde had unreadable looks on their faces, but neither one said anything.  


“Okay”, the mechanic said with no fight. He was planning on canceling the date anyway, but it would have been nice to go home without having another fight about the late hours that his boss sets. Besides, he was probably going to have to wait until one of the kids’ parents showed up with either a ride or the money for the battery, unless the kids plan on sleeping in the car. He walked back into the station to check on some other stuff for the car.  
Eric watched as the mechanic walked inside, wondering how the hell the night ended up like this. Eric stepped up to Kelso, hoping to make this quick. They have a chance of not only getting away with this without Red and Kitty finding out about the car, but they could still make it to the concert. If Eric knew any of his friends, then he would bet all the concert tickets in the world on their group selling out two of their friends to get what the rest of them want. It wasn’t like they were ditching them; they were just- well, they wer- they… Okay, they would be ditching some of their friends in this scenario.  


“It’s either that or none of us go”, said Eric.  


“So, who’s out”, asked Kelso with, what Red would call, a ‘smart’ face. _Probably the only way he could be smart at this point,_ thought Hyde.  


“Well, there’s always Jackie.” Hyde could admit that he was a jerk sometimes, and normally leaving the small, ignorant girl out on her own would give him that weird feeling at the bottom of his gut, the one he couldn’t stand but Mrs. Foreman likes to call sweet. That same feeling that _did not_ make him punch Lenny Rows in the face when he was making certain comments under the bleachers about Jackie during a football game when she was wearing her cheerleading uniform. It was because he owed Hyde money. And he smelled weird, like Donna’s dad’s cologne. But _not_ because of Jackie…. Where was he going with this? Oh, right. Normally, he would at least feel… _off_ … about making Jackie stay out of the group like this. But she was running her mouth in the car for a freaking hour, man. She went on and on about who was dating who at school, what girl was banned from the lunch table for wearing the wrong shoes, and on and on and on. He could drown out all her mindless babbling, but when she had started the humming, which led to singing, which led to her talking about the one thing that sealed the deal. _ABBA._ She had to go.  
________________________________________  
Donna rolled her eyes as she turned around to walk in the direction Jackie was headed for. If she was being honest with herself, Donna would admit that sometimes it was best to just go along with the _girl stuff_ that Jackie made her do. It was a lot easier then having to hear her complain in the car ride back. That is, if we ever get out of this place, Donna kept that thought to herself. She and Jackie had made it three fourths of the way to the bathroom when Jackie came to a sudden stop, that almost caused Donna to run into her tiny body.  


"Shoot! I left my purse in the car." Jackie couldn't believe she left her lifeline in the back of Eric's hand me down, and now broken, car. She turned around to look at Donna, who looked back at Jackie with slight annoyance, and confusion.  


"Can't you just go to the bathroom without your purse", asked Donna. Jackie gave Donna her _are you kidding me_ face. Donna then heaved a sigh, too tired to get into this argument with Jackie. They turned around and started walking back to the car. When they got close enough to hear the guys without being seen, they had both slowed to a stop. It sounded like they were arguing about something.  


"Of course, Jackie. I mean, Jackie's gone. But who else?", said Kelso who, ever the gentlemen, was quick to throw his date under the bus.  


Eric was the one to answer his question. "Oh, I don't know. Jackie's date,” he said the last part sarcastically as though the answer were not obvious.  


"Come on! You guys know I'm breaking up with her!" Kelso said these words not knowing what was just a few feet away from him.  


"WHAT?!"


	2. What the Hell Just Happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Jackie's reaction to hear that Kelso was planning on breaking up with her. Not good, it was definitely not good.

"WHAT?!" In all her 15 years, Jackie had never been more humiliated. No, you know what, strike that. She wasn’t humiliated, she was pissed. Michael was talking about her as if she were just a regular, fat girl who was a pity date. How dare he! She saw red.

Kelso turned around faster than you can blink when he heard that voice. “Jackie!”, he said with surprise in his voice. “What are you doing here?” For the month and a half, he and Jackie have been going out, she had yelled at him plenty of times. But this, he never heard her like this. This scared him a little bit. He knew the only way out of this was to use his incredibly gifted mind and good looks. “I mean, what are you doing here.” He tried to smooth it over with his last sentence and one of his original _Michael Kelso super foxy smiles_ but judging by the look in Jackie’s eyes it didn't work. 

Aw crap, there that weird feel in his stomach again. Hyde was staring at the two girls along with the other guys. None of them realized that Jackie and Donna were back already, or else they wouldn’t have said any of that. Okay, that’s not true. But he thinks that they wouldn’t have been such dicks about. Hyde looked at Jackie’s face and saw the anger that was in place of where her normal beaut- I mean _annoying_ smile usually was. He’s seen her upset before, I mean she dates _Kelso,_ that’s just asking for a constant headache. 

_Woah_ , thought Hyde, _this can’t be good._

_This can’t be good,_ thought Donna. She was currently standing next to 90 pounds of pure unhinged cheerleader fury. She knew Kelso was stupid, but she did not peg him for suicidal. Donna would never admit it, but she even jumped a little when she heard the scream from Jackie. 

Eric has always known that Red was God, but he never thought that he would stare into the face of the devil, _although Laurie is a close second._ Eric didn’t think that a pretty girl’s face could turn so horrible in so few seconds. Man, this day just keeps getting worse and worse. Eric didn’t _like_ Jackie by any means, but there is no way he would have wanted her to hear any of what they all said about her behind her back. I mean, she is just a kid who got tricked into going out with Kelso, still not sure how that one happened. She didn’t really deserve to hear Kelso talking about ditching her so carelessly. Aw jeez, and Donna is with her too. Yep, he was an ass. _Great, just great,_ thought Eric, _this can’t be good._

_Ai, this can not be good,_ thought Fez. He was still very new to America’s strange ways and certain rules about how to act. He now understands that girls go to the bathroom in packs and can keep up with a decent conversation about the boats that run on water that Hyde likes to talk about so much…. But even Fez knows that the poor words said by the attractive but slow thinking Kelso are a death sentence by the small, pretty, sweet smelling fearleader. Fez thinks about how this would be handled in his country, but he was pretty sure that the small one would not be willing to find a mother pig this late, and don’t even ask him if where the nearest volcano is in these parts. He was curious to see how his new culture would handle this situation, so he smartly stayed behind the other boys to watch the pretty girl’s anger destroy the stupid, stupid Kelso. 

Jackie was seriously contemplating on ruining her fresh manicure to scratch Michael’s eyes out. She could always get an emergency appointment tomorrow. She stared at the stupid face that Michael was giving her and figured she could at least give her nails a chance to last the rest of the night. So, very calmly and collectively, Jackie stomped over to Michael and promptly kicked him in the shins. “OWWW!” Kelso grabbed at his aching leg in hopes of protecting what was left of the nerves in it. “DAMN JACKIE!” “Why would you say you are going to break up with me, MICHAEL?” Jackie stared at Michael hopping on one foot while holding the other one. As it that would protect him, she would just kick his working shin next. “I – uh- well umm…” Kelso needed a minute to think of a good lie, he was never good under pressure. Or at taking tests, or using super glue, or running from dogs… Or running from Hyde… Fez wondered if the stupid Kelso had already forgotten about the tickets and battery. The unfortunate pretty boy did tend to forget things very fast. Like last week when the Kelso thought it would be hilarious to put sticky glue on the deep freeze lid. 

_“Cause when someone wants a popsicle, they’re gonna get a treat AND GET STUCK!” Fez remembers Kelso explaining how these “pranks” worked in America while laughing at the idea of it. Hyde had been sitting in his chair not looking away from the TV when he said, “that’s really good Kelso. To bad we can’t have those push pops Mrs. Foreman just got.” “Push pops? All right!” Kelso opened the lid right away. Hyde felt the slight cold from the freezer and smirked to himself. Too easy. “There aren’t any push pops in here, just some popsicles and an old bag of fish sticks. Aw, man.” Kelso closed the lid and went to sit on the couch to find that his right hand wouldn’t let him. He was pulled back to see his hand sitting in the same spot as the glue. He pulled on it a couple of times, even placing his foot on the freezer to push a little while pulling with his other hand. Kelso did not move from his new spot. “AW COME ON!” Kelso whined, now realizing that he was caught in his own trap. Hyde laughed from his chair, then muttering, “idiot” under his breath. It was nice to see Kelso’s plans work sometimes._

Fez remembered that Kelso slept on the freezer that until the next morning when Mrs. Foreman called Mr. Foreman down to help the boy. Fez did not want to see his friend hurt again by his own stupid mind, so he spoke up to remind him of the previous conversation. 

“Kelso you were saying that you were going to break up with Yackie because we need the tickets for the boat battery.” Fez smiled at his gawking friends faces, he was glad to be helpful to the group. 

_This is going to be get good,_ thought Hyde as Fez outed Kelso. The guy might as well just lay in his grave now and be done with it. 

“WHAT?” Jackie did not waste any time in kicking Michaels other shin. 

“OWWWWWW! DAMN IT, STOP DOING THAT, JACKIE!” Kelso grabbed at his other leg now hurting just as much as the first. He needed to get away from her, like now. Kelso tried to hop behind Eric in hopes of protecting his legs from any further damage. 

Jackie stood there with her arms crossed with a very red face. Eric wasn’t sure if it was more from anger or embarrassment. But he did see that this might be going a little too far, and they were wasting time. Eric took a very slow step towards Jackie, placing his hands on her shoulders and turning her away from Kelso, so that she faced him standing next to Donna now. 

“Jackie it’s not as bad as it sounds.” Eric said with a soft voice and smile, thinking that maybe he could defuse this situation a little. 

“No? Then please tell me, ERIC, how it should sound?” Jackie fixed the scrawny nerd with her two laser eyes. She was now looking into his soul and deciding where it should go in her pits of hell in the underworld, Eric just knew it. 

“Yeah, Eric how should it sound?” Donna couldn’t believe the four idiots were all just going to kick Jackie to the curb. Sure, she can be a pain, but she always made sure to include Donna in her prissy girl activities. Even when I really wish she wouldn’t, she thought. Donna crossed her arms as well and stared at Eric waiting for whatever stupid answer he could come up with. 

Eric felt the same way he did when his parents sat him down to give one of their “serious” talks. Guilty, and stupid. 

“Well, you see now, it’s a funny story. Ha Ha.” He strained those last words, looking at both girls. After a pause he cracked under the pressure and admitted defeat. Eric tried to clear his throat, but his voice still cracked, “Hyde,” Eric looked to his friend in desperation for help. Hyde closed his eyes as he hung his head to the ground and sighed. Alright, it’s just Jackie. The same girl that they have all known since kindergarten. He could do this. Hyde lifted his head and walked over to where Foreman was about to piss himself. Hyde set his pop bottle on the hood of the Cruiser and turned Jackie toward him. 

“Look, Jackie. We need a battery. The guy said that it’s going to be 30 bucks, and we don’t have the money. He told us that we could have the battery for two tickets, and we were going to dump you and Kelso.” 

“Dude!” the annoying yell came from Foreman who was about to pop his eyes out of their sockets. 

Jackie was hurt. She was popular and had lots of admirers over the years, but when Michael brought her down to the Foremans’ dusty, poor basement she started to understand what real friends were like around each other. Sure, she liked her fellow popular people and cheerleaders, but they would all dump her in a second if they thought that she was bad for their images. She knew because that is what happened to Louise Donaldson last year.

Jackie had been watching the high school’s cheer practice to learn tips for when she could tryout. Louise was very well known around town even though she had only lived in Point Place for two years. She transferred from two states over and nobody knew why. She got in with the popular crowd fast when people found out her family had money and she nailed the cheer tryouts that year. Jackie had looked up from the stands to see four of five of the girls group up and march up to Louise. Carol Martins said that her cousin had came back from a vacation where Louise used to live. Turns out Louise got knocked up when she was 15 by her math teacher. Her family moved right away and put Louise in a “special place” till she had the kid. After that, the baby was left with a local church and then the family moved to Point Place to get a new start. But now everyone knew her secret and the girls on the team did not waste any time in letting Louise shake under their judgmental smirks. They called her a whore and other kinds of names, saying that they couldn’t let her stay on the team since she was busy, spending all her time in the teachers’ offices. Louise ran off the football field crying her eyes out, with mascara running all over her face. It took two days before there was a for sale sign in the Donaldson’s yard. Louise didn’t come back to school. It was probably for the best because there is no way she would have lasted one class period with all the rumors going around. Jackie had only heard what had made its way to the eight grade classes, but it was bad enough.

Jackie saw the way that the group of oddballs in the basement acted around each other. They weren’t overly nice while saying backhanded comments about your clothes, hair, or new purple clogs that you had to beg Daddy for three hours to get. They didn’t tell Marcus Holloman that she spent at least 20 minutes trying to figure out how those weird back hooked bras worked. And they definitely didn’t sit you out of the pyramid just because you told Becky Jones that her back handspring was shaky in the second quarter of a football game. The boys played pranks on each other all the time. Everyone made fun of Eric being a wimpy nerd, or Fez’s dumb accent, or Michael being a moron. Donna would get into fights with the boys when she wanted, even beating them sometimes. And Hyde would burn Jackie, but he would also punch Michael or Fez in the arm when either one made a more pervy comment to her. He would tell her later that he didn’t hit them because of the comments but because he felt like frogging Kelso, and he did what he felt like. But Michael would keep those comments a little on the cleaner side when he saw Hyde staring at him waiting to see if he would get another bruised arm or not. She appreciated that. Hearing that the group was ready to toss her aside when it came to a $30 car battery, felt like she was back at the lunchroom with Becky telling her that she should be grateful she is still on the team and only sitting out of one game for “opening her big mouth.” 

Jackie thought that she had this group of people figured out, but they are not that different from the girls. So, she would win this the same way she got Becky to sit with the band geeks for _two_ lunches after that game. Jackie slowly put on her best bitchy cheerleader smile and looked around the group. 

“Okay. I get it. That makes a lot of sense. I am the newest one of the group, and I don’t have anything to offer that could change this decision.” Jackie looked back at Steven to saver the trap before the kill. 

Hyde knew this was a set up. Jackie went from murderous to cool in a second. He didn’t know what she was about to pull, but he knew it had to be a good burn ready to hit them all. He started back at her, wishing he had his glasses on his face, but not willing to make any sudden movements now that he was in her line of fire. 

“Uh-huh” he said in a very flat voice, with a face that was guarded and waiting for her next move. 

“So, I guess you have a plan on how to get back home after the concert since me and my gas money won’t be invited anymore.” Jackie smiled sweetly, but that same smile cut them all to the core with those few words. 

That sneaky little mastermind. Hyde had to hand it to her, that was a sweet burn. He had completely forgot that Kelso was going to hit Jackie up for gas money since the ride was so far. They had all chipped in what they could, but they weren’t kidding when they said in the circle that the Cruiser was a boat. From what Foreman figured, between the five of them they only had enough money to get to the concert. Jackie’s money was going to get them home…. _Not anymore, I guess,_ thought Hyde. Nobody said anything, but Jackie knew she had them right where she wanted them. Time for the finale. 

“No?” She turned her head acting as if she were waiting for a response. “Well then, I guess that I have the upper hand here.” Jackie walked around Steven and stood in front of Michael, holding her hand out. 

“Give me the tickets, Michael.” 

Kelso was frozen in place with his mouth hanging open in that dopey way of his. She waved her hand in front of his eyes, seeing no reaction. Jackie shrugged her shoulders, then took the tickets out of Michael’s front jacket pocket. Jackie took two tickets and held them up gesturing toward Steven again, “two for the battery,” she said while handing the tickets to Steven. 

Hyde took the tickets and just stared at them, the pieces of paper that somehow caused such an issue in the group of friends. Jackie held up three more tickets, showing them to the group as if she were one of the Price Is Right show girls. 

“One for Eric because he is driving.” Jackie handed the ticket to Eric, who had a similar look to Hyde, mostly confused. Jackie continued with her fun game. 

“One for Donna because she is Eric’s date.” Jackie handed the ticket to the now large eyed, blushing red head. Normally, Donna would be pulling Jackie away for a “girl meeting” and tell her that she was not Eric’s date. _At least he never **asked**_ **me to be, _she thought to herself. Jackie again, continued on with the tickets._**

**__**

Jackie held one ticket up, gesturing toward herself. “One for me and my gas money.” She then held the last ticket up in her other hand. “Oh, look at that. Only one ticket left.” Jackie could hear the round of applause from the audience in her head. She was brilliant. People forgot that just because she was pretty and rich that she could be smart, too. 

**__**

Hyde was tempted to start clapping. He would never have thought that Jackie had the stones to pull this move. She wasn’t Zen, but she was like some weird cousin of Zen right now. Hyde wasn’t sure what to call it except genius. But he wasn’t ready to let his guard down yet because, as she said, there was still one ticket left. Question was, what was she going to pull next. Jackie found herself almost stumbling over her own shoes since Michael decided to run into her side. She pushed him off her, and he righted himself, somewhat, in a stance that she guessed was supposed to be aloof. 

**__**

“So, Jackie….” Kelso gave her another one of his original _Michael Kelso super foxy smiles,_ because there was no way she could survive two in one night. “Who gets the ticket?” Kelso knew he had this in the bag. Sure, she was mad at him, but it wasn’t the first time. There was the time he broke that sparkly candy bowl in her dad’s office, and when she had asked him to bring her a different sized dress to her changing room in the mall and he walked in and saw her changing out of the other one. But Jackie always forgave him and then they would make out some more. 

**__**

Jackie looked at the doofus in front of her. Who had been ready to ditch her for a stupid concert, who had embarrassed her over and over. She looked up at his smiling face and smiled back. 

**__**

“Oh, Michael,” she said in her sweet voice. She saw his eyes light up as he reached for the ticket, only for her to pull back at the last second and place a hand on his chest to keep him from leaning in again. “ _You_ are _so_ not going.” 

**__**

The look on Kelso’s face was priceless. Hyde laughed at the offended “AUH!” that Kelso whined after Jackie set that up perfectly. 

**__**

Fez took a step forward and oddly thrust his chest out. “Then you are taking Fez to the Run man’s concert, yes?” 

**__**

Jackie looked at him for a beat and looked over her options in her head. Jackie figured between the jerk who was ready to dump her, the pervy foreigner, or the scruffy burnout, she did not have to dwell on it for more then a second. Jackie shook her head and turned to face Steven with a large smile on her face. 

**__**

“Steven is going.” Jackie held the last ticket out toward him waiting for the thanks. 

**__**

“What?” the five friends all said at the same time. It didn’t make any sense, she picked _Hyde?_ Hyde looked at the ticket being held in front of him like it was a bear trap ready to snap. He slowly took the ticket and looked at like it was a trade for his soul. Was this another set up? Was she about to do one final burn to end this little performance? 

**__**

Jackie walked next to Steven and laid her hand on his shoulder while looking at the stunted group. Michael thrust his hand towards Hyde and had that kicked puppy look on his face. 

**__**

“How come Hyde gets to go?” Kelso asked like a kid who didn’t get to have a piece of candy in the store. 

**__**

“Because you are a jerk, nobody can understand Fez, and Steven can beat up any creeps who try to mess with me and Donna. Eric can’t do it cause he’s too scrawny.” Jackie explained all this as though it were obvious and made her _“duh”_ face again. 

**__**

“Hey!” Eric spoke up, offended at her statement. Eric could hold up his end of a fight. He wouldn’t win, but he could get maybe two or three hits in if he was lucky. 

**__**

Donna put her hand on Eric’s shoulder to pull him back a little and whispered to him, “don’t upset her, you still have a ticket.” Eric looked at Donna then at the ticket and then shrugged it away. It’s not the first time he’s been called scrawny. 

**__**

Hyde took this opportunity to rub just a little more dirt in Kelso’s face. He nodded his head and placed a hand on Jackie’s waist and said, “yep, can’t be to carful about the creeps. You could end up with someone like Fez here trying to grab your ass in line for the bathroom.” Jackie made a sound of disgust and moved away from Fez, which just happened to be closer to Hyde. Was she always this warm? And was that fruity smell coming from her hair? Not that he was smelling her. She was just too close, that’s all. Hyde decided that this was a good time to move Jackie back towards Donna and then held up the tickets for the gas station guy. 

**__**

“Well, guess I better tell the guy to get the car ready.” Hyde took in Kelso’s face once more time, grinned then turned and walked inside the station. Eric looked at the two girls, swallowed trying to get his dry mouth to work. He then pointed his thumb back towards Hyde and opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but then thought better of it. He put his hand down glanced at Donna then followed Hyde inside. Jackie had a grin that looked like was going to split her face in half. She then reached inside the back seat of the car and grabbed her purse. She looked back at the two boys left. 

**__**

“Well, I still have to use the ladies room.” She turned and started toward the bathroom once more, hearing Donna follow her without saying anything this time. 

**__**

We are left with only Kelso and Fez alone by the car. Kelso leans his back against the driver’s door and looking at nothing in particular. 

**__**

“God hates me.” He doesn’t get to go to the concert, and now he doesn’t even have anyone to make out with. Fez stepped up to his friend and looked at him. 

**__**

“Yes, it does seem that God hates you. You have lost the love of a beautiful woman.” Fez grinned at the sad boy then walked away. 

**__**

Kelso just watched him walking and thought to himself, _what the hell just happened?_

**__**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who left kudos and comments on the first chapter. I was inspired to get the next chapter done. I don't have a plan on how often I will update so don't let this be the example. Hope you all enjoy this.


End file.
